


Hit Me With Your Kiss & I Stay

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [23]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series Finale, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Kala’s always wanted to go to Paris. Now that she’s here, she can’t seem to get out of bed.
Relationships: Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Rajan Rasal
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Hit Me With Your Kiss & I Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing!
> 
> Day 23 Prompt: Lost time.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Powers" by Lostboycrow.

Kala’s always wanted to go to Paris. Now that she’s here, she can’t seem to get out of bed.

Wolfgang kisses her neck, his mouth wet and slick against her tanned, hot skin. She feels like she’s burning, especially when he unclasps her bra with one hand, ever eager and skilled, and flings it to the floor without pulling his mouth away from her. Kala reaches for him, scraping her fingertips against his hip bone and fumbling blissfully to pull him closer, desperate but languid, taking her time. It’s still so new to be with Wolfgang like this, to really have him here in her arms, physically and not just in her mind— though it’s not like they did this much before when they were apart either. Only once, they recall together fondly while he catches her lips in a slow kiss, and they both know the wait, albeit painstaking and somewhat tortuous sometimes, was worth it. 

Kala isn’t sure she’s ever experienced anything so beautiful, so necessary, so holy as her lover’s hands on hers, real and in the flesh. It feels like the universe lined everything up for her to be here, to have everything make sense and be just right with both Wolfgang  _ and _ Rajan. She never would have even dared to dream of this, of having both of them stick around for her, but nothing sounds better than it now that it’s her reality. 

Kala’s eyes flutter shut. Wolfgang’s lips drag lower, tease against her collarbone with just a hint of teeth, and she replays the memory of his glimmering smile, smug and loving, a sight to behold as he clambered atop her last night— and the night before that, and the night before that, and the night before that.

Kala thinks she understands now what Sun had said to her before about sex being something special, something worthwhile to savor and honor. Wolfgang touches her like she’s majesty, magic unfolding beneath him, and she’s starting to feel like she is. 

“Are you ready for breakfast, my love?” Rajan’s voice sounds through the room, breaking Kala out of her musings. She shudders a little at the sound of his voice, thick with sleep and accented in a way that sounds like home. Just like Wolfgang’s does. They’re both home to her, even now, in a country none of them have ever been to before. It feels familiar to be here, uncovering brand new dynamics and developments in themselves and each other. For once, Kala isn’t scared, not at all. She feels like she’s finally living, finally found her place. Her people, the ones she’s meant to love. 

Oh, how things work out sometimes. A week ago, she would have never believed the sight she sees before her: Wolfgang and Rajan beaming at each other, radiating nothing but fondness and affinity, without even the slightest inkling of envy. 

Kala doesn’t have time to get any more sentimental; Wolfgang’s fingers deftly slip below the heavy hotel blankets and sneak between her already wet thighs. Rajan comes forward, wearing a peach colored polo shirt somewhat dampened from his shower, and he visibly flusters as soon as he sees Wolfgang naked beside her, his half-hard cock peeking out from underneath the sheets. It takes him a moment to stop staring and gather himself, only to then follow the path of Wolfgang’s arm to Kala’s pubic bone and up to her rising chest and curious face.

“And you?” he says, voice playful as he shifts his gaze back to Wolfgang. “Are you ready for the day?”

“Am I not your love, too?” Wolfgang retorts, ignoring his question. His tone drips with teasing and expectation, and Kala moans at that alone, the finger he pushes inside of her an added bonus. All the while, Wolfgang doesn’t break his eye contact with Rajan; he folds his arms across his chest, clearly trying to steel his self control, and Kala and Wolfgang both watch as they wait for him to lose it.

“I don’t know, are you?” Rajan counters, and Kala takes another deep breath in, watching the banter unfold between her boys.  _ Her  _ boys. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever be able to fully believe it.

“I think I am,” Wolfgang replies gruffly, “and I think you know it.” He rises up, pulling his fingers out and away from Kala, and leans down to kiss her cheek before taking his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. Kala whines at the contrast of his actions, so filthy yet so tender, and watches with giddy excitement as Wolfgang puts his hands on either side of Rajan’s waist and guides him down to the bed. His movements are quick and practiced but tentative and gentle all the same. They’re still figuring this out, figuring each other out. They’re still a little careful, giddy all the time. 

Rajan groans as he kisses Wolfgang, slotting his mouth tipsily over his as he clambers onto his lap. Kala wonders if he can taste her on his tongue so she licks her own lips and feels inside Wolfgang’s mouth, closes her eyes and moves into his mind. It happens so easy, their sensate connection’s fluidity never faltering, and Kala’s lips lift into a smile as she feels the familiar press of Rajan’s lower lip in between her own—  no, in between Wolfgang’s lips. She kisses him back through Wolfgang at the same time she urges her own body closer to them.

The bed squeaks beneath them when Rajan adjusts his position, and seconds later Kala feels a burst of pleasure glide through her lower abdomen. It’s faint, not a feeling that belongs solely to her, and when she opens her eyes she sees Rajan’s hand stroking around Wolfgang’s length, his grip loose yet firm. Kala’s cheeks grow warm as she rolls over onto her side, rests her right hand on Wolfgang’s shoulder and places her left one atop Rajan’s wrist, guiding his motions. She feels their skin underneath her just as she feels them around her, inside her when Rajan fucks Wolfgang and Wolfgang fingers her, curling and hitching his fingers deep inside of her, thrusting in time with their other lover. 

And thank god for this, Kala thinks for probably the millionth time this week, thank god for every bit of it. Thank god that she gets to feel it all, over and over in every possible way, through herself and through Wolfgang and through the sight of her husband’s reddened, glistening, awestruck face.

“We’re really not going to go to the Louvre?” Rajan asks once he’s spent, laying backwards on the bed with both Wolfgang and Kala’s hands roaming across his chest. They’re busy kissing each other again, hovering over Rajan even as most of their attention is on each other, and Kala moans into his mouth when she has to pull away. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of kissing either of them, but especially Wolfgang.  _ Her  _ Wolfgang. The one who taught her what love is. The one who she knows she can’t live without, who losing would equate to death, in more ways than just figuratively. 

Kala turns to Rajan, a little distracted, but she means it when she promises, “we will later.”

Wolfgang spreads open her drenched thighs, tips her back down onto the bed and lets out a stunned laugh at the same time she does. This still doesn’t feel real, that he can do this and she can let him and that Rajan can lay right next to them and watch, perfectly okay with it.  _ More  _ than okay with it. 

Kala shivers at Wolfgang’s touch, at the cool feeling of the pillow underneath her neck, at the skim of Rajan’s hand along the curve of her breasts. It’s too much, always too much, yet so good. It’s everything she needs. Everything she’s ever wanted. 

“Give us an hour,” Kala says between breathless gasps. “We’re making up for lost time here.”

“Still?” Rajan asks. There’s not even a hint of irritation in his voice. 

“I don’t think we’ll ever stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
